pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ash's Melmetal (Tom's Version)
Iron Fist |epnum= Show Me the Metal! |epname= Show Me the Metal! |evolution = 1 |firstevoname = TBA |firstevoep = TBA |prevonum= 808 |firststagename = Meltan |evo1num = 809 |secondstagename = Melmetal |current= At Professor Oak's Lab |enva1= Samantha Cooper |java1= Kenta Miyake |java2= TBA |enva2= TBA}} Ash's Melmetal (Japanese: サトシミカルゲ ''Satoshi's Mikaruge '') is the nineteenth Pokémon that Ash Ketchum caught in the Alola region. History Alola As a wild Pokémon Meltan first appeared in Show Me the Metal!, where it and several other Meltan arrived on Melemele Island. While investigating the sewers, the Meltan were divided into two groups and one ended up at the Ultra Guardians base under the Pokémon School. After being chased out by Lusamine's Clefable, they encountered Ash and his classmates, who decided to study the newly discovered species. During their study, the Meltan scattered, save for a lone Meltan that decided to take a nap next to Ash's Rowlet. When Rowlet accidentally startled Meltan and caused its hex nut to fall off, Rowlet retrieved the nut before a wild Murkrow stole it. Taking a liking to Rowlet, Meltan chose to sneak inside of Ash's backpack, causing Ash to unknowingly take it home with him. In the next episode, another incident with a Murkrow caused Meltan's hex nut to land in Team Rocket's van. After a failed attempt to replace the nut, Meltan and Rowlet encountered Team Rocket, who tried to capture them. When Meowth attacked, Rowlet defended Meltan by taking all of Meowth's attacks, leaving it unable to fight back. Rowlet's pain angered Meltan, who proceeded to defeat Team Rocket with a powerful Flash Cannon. Afterward, Ash arrived and brought Rowlet and Meltan back to the Pokémon School. Seeing how it bonded with Rowlet, Ash offered Meltan to join his team, which it accepted after saying goodbye to its Meltan friends. With Ash In Aiming for the Top Floor!, while Ash was battling against Ryuki at the Kantonian Gym, and Rowlet was losing to Ryuki's Zweilous, Meltan angrily retaliated by eating away some of the decorations on Ryuki's suit. Ryuki then changed the battle into a Double Battle, with Ash using Rowlet and Meltan against Ryuki's Zweilous and Druddigon. Due to its slow movements, Meltan was unable to dodge Druddigon's Dragon Claws and was forced to try to protect itself with Harden. As Meltan's endurance was running low, Rowlet's Peck suddenly evolved into Brave Bird, allowing it to save Meltan from being defeated. Rowlet and Meltan then launched a combination attack at Zweilous and Druddigon, defeating them and winning the battle for Ash. In SM130, when Ash intended to use Pikachu to battle Faba in the first round of the Manalo Conference, Faba had his Hypno secretly use Psychic to bring out Meltan instead, having spied upon Ash's team the previous night and assumed that Meltan would be the easiest opponent for him. However, during the battle, Meltan became fascinated by Hypno's pendulum, and eventually ended up latching onto it and eating a part of it, preventing Hypno from using Hypnosis. While Hypno was dismayed over losing its pendulum, Ash had Meltan attack it with Flash Cannon, defeating Hypno and advancing Ash to the second round. Personality and Characteristics Meltan is a naturally curious individual who is prone to wander off on its own. It formed a very close friendship with Ash's Rowlet after it protected it from Meowth's Fury Swipes. Also, Meltan looks up to Rowlet and sees it as a mentor figure, much like Ash's Noivern's relationship with Hawlucha. Meltan gets easily scared, as seen in SM111, where it was reluctant to follow its fellow Meltan into the sewer, only following when it was forced. Despite being scared, Meltan will help its friends in any way it can. After joining Ash's team, Meltan easily became close to Ash and became friends with its teammates. Meltan also becomes very upset whenever it loses its hex nut. Like many of its species, Meltan consumes anything made of metal, as seen in SM112, when Professor Burnet discovered a frying pan partially eaten. Frying pans in particular appear to be Meltan's favorite food. Moves Used Gallery Ash_Meltan_2.png|As a Meltan Ash_Meltan_Flash_Cannon.png|Using Flash Cannon as Meltan Ash_Meltan_Headbutt.png|Using Headbutt as Meltan Ash_Meltan_Harden.png|Using Harden as Meltan Ash_Melmetal.png Category:Steel-type Pokémon Category:Ash's Pokemon (Tom Version) Category:Pokémon native to the Alola region Category:Mythical Pokémon Category:Genderless Pokémon Category:Fictional Pokémon Characters